Macon County, Missouri
Macon County is a county located in Northeast Missouri in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 15,566. Its county seat is Macon. The county was organized January 6, 1837 and named for Nathaniel Macon, a Revolutionary War hero and North Carolina politician. Geography According to the 2000 U.S. Census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.92%) is land and (or 1.08%) is water. Adjacent counties *Adair County (north) *Knox County (northeast) *Shelby County (east) *Randolph County (south) *Chariton County (southwest) *Linn County (west) Major highways * U.S. Route 36 * U.S. Route 63 * Route 3 * Route 149 * Route 156 Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2010, there were 15,556 people, 6,501 households, and 4,381 families residing in the county. The population density was 20 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 7,502 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.18% White, 2.21% Black or African American, 0.39% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.22% from other races, and 0.83% from two or more races. Approximately 0.77% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 22.8% were of German, 21.8% American, 13.9% English and 10.8% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 6,501 households out of which 29.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.70% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.60% were non-families. 29.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 25.30% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 19.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 95.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,195, and the median income for a family was $36,370. Males had a median income of $26,408 versus $18,275 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,189. About 8.30% of families and 12.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.00% of those under age 18 and 13.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Education Public Schools *Atlanta C-3 School District – Atlanta **Atlanta Elementary School (K-06) **Atlanta High School (07-12) *Bevier C-4 School District – Bevier ** Bevier Elementary School (K-08) **Bevier High School (09-12) *Callao C-8 School District – Callao **Callao Elementary School (K-08) *La Plata R-II School District – La Plata **La Plata Elementary School (PK-06) **La Plata High School (07-12) *Macon County R-I School District – Macon **Macon Elementary School (PK-05) **Macon Middle School (06-08) **Macon High School (09-12) *Macon County R-IV School District – New Cambria **Macon County Elementary School (K-06) **Macon County High School (07-12) Private Schools *Tri County Christian School – Macon (PK-06) – Nondenominational Christian *Immaculate Conception School – Macon (K-08) – Roman Catholic Politics Local The Republican Party controls politics at the local level in Macon County. Republicans hold all but six of the elected positions in the county. State Macon County is divided into two legislative districts in the Missouri House of Representatives with split representation. *District 8 – Tom Shively (D-Shelbyville). Consists of most of the entire county *District 22 – Randy Asbury (R-Higbee). Consists of a small portion of the county All of Macon County is a part of Missouri’s 21st District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by Bill Stouffer (R-Napton). Federal All of Macon County is included in Missouri’s 9th Congressional District and is currently represented by Blaine Luetkemeyer (R-St. Elizabeth) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) *Former U.S. Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-New York) received more votes, a total of 1,016, than any candidate from either party in Macon County during the 2008 presidential primary. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Macon County, Missouri References External links * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Macon County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:1837 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1837 Category:Counties of Missouri Category:Macon County, Missouri